1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake light devices and more particularly pertains to a new tail light enhancement system for providing a brake light which variably directs light towards another driver behind a vehicle depending upon the amount of brake pressure applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake light devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake light devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,098; U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,805; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,554; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,424; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,627 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,749.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tail light enhancement system. The inventive device includes a plurality of vertical or horizontal convex lenses adjacent to one another, a corresponding plurality of lights, a central processing unit electrically connected to the plurality of lights, and a rheostat electrically connected to the central processing unit.
In these respects, the tail light enhancement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a brake light which variably directs light towards another driver behind a vehicle depending upon the amount of brake pressure applied.